


R E M E M B E R

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One letter was all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R E M E M B E R

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an English creative writing assignment today. It took me 40 minutes, so there may be a few mistakes. Comments!

To my dearest Hyukjae -

 

I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up - I had things to do. I just needed to get out, actually. To see the sky.

 

Remember that time when I first moved to Seoul? How I was one tiny fleck of dust on the landscape of metropolitan Seoul? I do. I remember it all. The first time I stepped off the train from Mokpo and into the busy streets where not so much as a greeting was exchanged between fellow commuters. I remember checking into my hotel - a quick "hello" and "thank you" was all I received for existing there. For the first time in my life, I felt invisible - like I didn't belong. That society didn't want me to belong. I no longer had someone to welcome me home after a day at work, or to wish me goodnight. I was alone.

 

Do you remember the first night I met you? You were standing in front of the door to my new apartment, welcoming me to the building. "Welcome", you said with a smile. That was the first time in a year that someone had acknowledging me as a person - not as a client, customer or colleague. But as a person. A human being. For those few brief seconds you were smiling at me, I was awestruck - it was though Seoul finally accepted the fact that I wasn't a stranger invading its territory. I felt as if this was the place I belonged to. A place of security where I could hide. You gave that to me, Hyukjae, and it was such a sense of relief, and I have to give you the biggest thanks for that.

 

I also remember the first place we went as friends - to a little restaurant in the backstreets of Busan. It was a quaint little place, with only a few table and a nice fishtank. Please tell me you remember? That place was the starting point for us - for me. It was where we shared out first set of laughter together, as friends. At that point, I truly felt I belonged not only to the city, but to _**you**_. You were the person making me happy - not the restaurant, not the town; hell, not even the country! It was you.

 

When I got sick was a time I remember all too well. I was stranded in bed all day, but still you came to see me. You told me about the snow outside, the crisp air, and even the little fact that you made me a snowman. Even on my worst days, you stood by me, reassuring me that I was going to be fine. You preached to me that I didn't belong in bed - that I belonged in the snow that fell on that cold day.

 

Please, I'm begging you to remember. Please.

 

As beautiful as it may seem, I don't remember the first night we spent as a couple all too well. We flew to Jeju Island to see the sights - the rivers, trees, and statues were perfect. If you could only remember one thing, let it be this. The way we both felt that bight made me realise that without you, I'd just be another person living in a sterile and colourless world. You **_let_** me belong - to Seoul, to Busan, to you.

 

I'm only reminding you of these places because they play a significant part on how I came to belong. The experiences we shared helped not only me to belong, but I'm sure it helped you, too.

 

However, there is one memory that I'd like to forget. To pray that I never remember that day. It was the day I lost you to your own mind. You could have told me if something was wrong - I was there to help you, like you helped me. Did you not remember the pleasant times we spent together? The lazy evenings that consisted of movies and videogames - did you not remember them? But worst of all, did you not remember me? The person that helped you get over your fears, and help you to reach your goals? I was here for you. For us.

 

I know that nowadays, you can't remember much. But I pray, if there is a God, that you at least remember me. Remember us and the places we've been. Remember how I needed you, as someone to rely on when I needed to belong. Just please, remember we belong to one another - the places we've been and the things we've experienced prove that. Please. Just remember.

 

 

 

Your one and only,

 

Donghae.


End file.
